


Tumblr Stuff

by Goofatron



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 08:45:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19081564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goofatron/pseuds/Goofatron
Summary: This is all the posts that I made on tumblr that are ficlets, or drabbles. Not big enough for their own works. Each chapter is a new fic. Titles will state what the subject matter is, and I'll put brief summaries and warnings in each chapter just in case. Rated mature for future content, but mostly it's all rated T.





	1. Arranged Marriage AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really no warnings in this one. Feel free to let me know otherwise!

An arranged marriage AU where Peter’s parents are both alive and own Parker Industries. It’s taken Richard and Mary decades of dedication to their craft in multiple fields of science, but they’re finally a force to be reckoned with. Establishing rivalries with other companies such as Oscorp, and Pym Labs. Parker Industries specializes in helping out the common man, and the help. Donating over 55% of their income to many helpful causes, and even having other family members such as Ben and May Parker open several homeless shelters in the Manhattan area alone.

Born and raised into this new era for his family is Peter Parker. Who is being shown the reins by his parents, and even has delved into biological sciences and some chemistry here and there. He’s shown on the covers of several science magazines, and many articles speak of the Prodigal Parker Son. One such news cover starts a rumor about Peter and the other children of famous scientists such as Harry Osborn and Tony Stark. Claiming that with Peter’s growing popularity among the public, he could easily overthrow the “Pompous Princes”  and lead the innovative world.

These rumors cause spite among other gifted children Peter’s age, and force him to become an outcast. Until Harry Osborn approaches him with a wink and a smile and tells Peter that he disregards all the rumors, and doesn’t think he’s a bad guy. Peter immediately melts into Harry’s presence and preens at the approval. He’s glad to have found a friend who is willing to hear from his perspective, and not some jackal from the Bugle or wherever. A friendship is quickly forged where Harry admits to Peter that he was originally set up by his father to befriend him to gather information. But after meeting Peter, he’s thrown all incentive to do his father’s will out the window. Peter is glad that Harry is honest about his past ulterior motives and the two remain best friends.

One day, Peter’s parents reveal they have life changing news for him. They’ve discussed with merging with another company to heighten their goals financially. While they are leading an ever growing company, there’s only so much they can accomplish on their own. This way, by joining forces with Stark Industries, they can accomplish so much more, and open up hundreds, if not thousands more job opportunities.

Peter is ecstatic until he learns the catch: He has to marry the Stark’s son and heir, Tony Stark.

Naturally, he isn’t too stoked about being forced to marry someone he doesn’t even know. He tries to get out of the situation, but his parents are guilt tripping him into conceding and just going through with it. Claiming it was the only way to get the Starks to agree with the merge. Peter calls bullshit and storms off, calling Harry to meet up with him. He spends the rest of the day in Harry’s car crying. Exclaiming how he can’t believe that his parents could do such a thing to him. Harry listens and calmly suggests bringing it up again when Peter’s head is more clear.

Peter never gets the chance because the announcement of the betrothal spreads like wildfire all across the nation the very next day. Peter locks himself away in his room, refusing to speak to either of his parents. He feels like a pawn that his parents are using to further their own careers without any consideration for his feelings.

The only person who Peter allows to enter his room is his uncle Ben, who serves as a shoulder to cry on, and an open ear for listening. Peter asks if it’s possible for his aunt and uncle to adopt him as a last resort. Ben, clearly upset with the decision that his brother and sister-in-law made for their son, sadly has to decline.

“I don’t want to be trapped in a loveless marriage, Ben. I want to be able to do whatever I want - I should be able to do whatever I want with my life!”

“I know, Peter. I am sorry.” And Ben means it.

A week passes before Peter is pulled out of his room to ready himself for the ‘meeting the fiance’ event. He scoffs as he looks over himself in the mirror. He’s sure that most couples have already established a relationship and a bond with one another before going the next step into marriage, but whatever. Apparently he doesn’t get to write his own story.

Admittedly, Peter doesn’t know much about Tony Stark other than he’s the heir to Stark Industries, and is somewhat of a flake. He’s never really attended any of the balls, or awards ceremonies that he and Harry, and all the other future heirs were forced to attend. Rumor has it the young Stark often plays hooky during events where his parents make their appearance to spite his father, Howard.

And of course, Peter knows what Tony looks like. He has to admit, he is handsome. That compiled with all the floating rumors paints a mess of a picture that Peter isn’t sure he’s ready to deal with. He’s going to have to spend the rest of his life living with a total stranger who probably won’t even spare him a passing glance. The thought of his bleak future makes his heart clench in so much hurt, it springs out tears from his eyes. Peter curses himself, wiping at his face when his mother comes around to let him know they’re ready to leave. Peter turns to leave without even acknowledging her or his father.

The proposal party is held at The Plaza. Everybody who’s anybody has attended. Most are people whom Peter has never met in his life. All congratulating him on his engagement. With fake smiles, and forced ‘thank-yous’, Peter steals glares at his parents, who coincidentally ignore him in favor of talking to the goddamn Mayor and the Starks.

However, Peter does notice that the Starks seem uncomfortable. With Howard looking at his watch every minute, and Maria glancing over  the crowd to the door. He swears he hears Howard murmur something along the lines of, “Better not be late, I swear to God.” Instantly, Maria focuses on her husband, rubbing his arm in comfort. Attempting to calm the ever growing angry man. Peter briefly wonders if Maria married Howard willingly, or if she was shoehorned into a similar position when she was younger.

The party goes on for a couple of hours. A good chunk of the guests are either sitting down looking bored, or shifting uncomfortably. Tony was supposed to have arrived hours ago. Seems the rumors of him being a flake are true after all. Peter sighs, and walks outside onto the balcony. At this rate he wouldn’t be surprised if he was left at the altar.

Peter gazes down to the traffic below, envious of the freedom of others. He’s shook out of it by the voices of partygoers growing in volume behind him. It’s a mix of gasps, laughter, and screams. He warily steps back inside the building just in time to see Tony Stark finally making the scene.

In the most outlandish clothes possible. The man looked like a mix between Willy Wonka and Pippi Longstocking. Mismatched undershirt with a blazer that seemed to be too small on him. Short pants that rode up his waist, and long socks with two different dress shoes on. A pair of Persol sunglasses perched atop the bridge of his nose.

Tony Stark struts through the party like he owns the place. Lifting his glasses at some people to wink at them, pointing finger guns at others, and flashing that huge and gorgeous smile at everyone he can. He stops in front of his parents. To Peter’s surprise, they seem unaffected by their son’s interesting choice in attire. Unlike everyone else around them who are either snapping pictures, or recording live video.

It’s when Peter looks towards his parents for their reactions that gets him to genuinely smile for the first time in weeks since the announcement. They are both naturally horrified by Tony Stark. His appearance and demeanor speaks volumes. Mary brings Richard down to her level to whisper in his ear. Peter can’t make it out, but it’s clear they’re reconsidering their decision. Good.

Then Tony turns to face Peter, and the air of swagger enveloping him all but disappears. His face softens to surprise and shock, and he ignores whatever it is that Howard is saying to him. Eyes locked on Peter, he pushes his way to his betrothed that he finally gets to meet. Tony lifts his glasses to rest on his head, and Peter’s breathing comes to a halt. His stomach litters with butterflies, and he’s pretty sure he’s shaking.

“Hey.” says Tony.

“Uh, h-hi.” Peter replies in a daze.

Tony shifts in place, and pockets his hands. “So, you’re Peter, hm? My fiance?”

“Yeah.” Peter answers meekly.

“Well then, Peter,” Tony stretches out his arms, opening himself up for evaluation. “You like what you see?”

Before Peter has a chance to answer, Howard is on them, roughly pulling at Tony’s arm to turn him around. Peter frowns.

“Tony, what the hell do you think you’re doing?” Howard hisses through clenched teeth. “In front of all these people? In front of the Mayor? Our supporters.”

“Didn’t realize this was your party, Howard,” Tony scoffs then gestures to all the attendees. “Or theirs for that matter.”

“Tony please,” Maria pleads in a hush tone. “Don’t make a fool of yourself.”

“Aw, come on, mama. It’s what I do best, right?” Tony turns and smiles at Peter who can’t help but return the gesture.

“Howard? Maria?” Richard and Mary rush over. “Can we talk? Privately?”

With a sharp leer from Howard, Tony rolls his eyes as he watches the four adults excuse themselves. Howard makes a brief apology the the guests, and virtually sucks the mayor’s dick in front of everyone before exiting the room.

Slowly, the guests go back to partying. Some leaving after all the hubbub has died down. Everyone gives Tony and Peter some space to get to know each other.

“I didn’t mean to embarrass you, Peter.” Tony mumbles to him. “It was never my intention.”

“I know,” Peter believes him. “I figured the news must have struck you the wrong way too.”

“Yeah, I was so pissed when my parents told me I was going to be involved in a forced marriage. Especially after they told me who it was I was betrothed to.”

Peter felt his heart sink. Was he really that big of a disappointment?

“Because I got worried that I wouldn’t be good enough for you, so I figured I’d pull this whole charade to give you and your parents a chance to back out.” Tony looks toward the doorway the parents went through. “Looks like it worked.”

“Wait, you thought that you wouldn’t be good enough for me?” Peter gasped. “Are you joking? You’re Tony Stark! You’re smart! You’re handsome! You’re funny! Who wouldn’t want to marry you?”

Tony cocked his head to the side, mouth widening in an open grin. “You think I’m funny?”

Peter stammers, “W-well, I… I mean, yeah. I think you’re… pretty funny.”

“You turn really red when you’re embarrassed. It’s cute.”

Peter had no idea how to respond to that. He shifts under Tony’s hooded gaze and honestly, he wants more of it. Wants more of Tony. He doesn’t want to end the engagement.

“I like you.” Peter blurts out.

Tony blinks. “Okay. I like you too?”

Peter groans, “No, I mean… I want to get to know you more. I don’t want to call off the engagement, or have my parents do it. If you know, that’s alright with you too?”

“You really want to subject yourself to this mess?” Tony gestures to himself.

“Hey, I have self-confidence issues myself. So maybe, we can be messes together?”

“Sounds nasty.”

“Not what I meant!”

Tony just smiles and takes Peter by the hand, leading him away from the party, away from the scolding judgement of their parents. They make it outside where Tony has the valet bring his car up to the entrance. He opens the side door, allowing Peter to sit down before closing it, and getting in the driver’s side.

“Where are we going?” Peter asks, excitement overtaking his senses. He’s slightly bouncing in the seat, which makes Tony laugh.

“Wherever you want, baby.”

Peter thinks for a second, “The beach, maybe?”

They spend most of the afternoon and early evening along The Hamptons shoreline, hand in hand.


	2. Shared Intern pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Peter being a bad boy for mommy :)

Peter being a little brat/normal teenager and not listening to a single thing that Pepper has been telling him.

He rolls his eyes and sighs irritably. Just being an overall nuisance. 

When Pepper tells him to pay attention, and to drop the attitude, he simply states, “No, fuck you.”

As he walks away, he doesn’t get ten feet before Pepper is pulling him by the ear, whispering through her teeth, “What did you just say to me young man?”

Before Peter can say anything, she uses her best threat against him, “Just wait until daddy gets home. He’ll deal with you.”


End file.
